fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
January
January, often shortened to Jan, is one of the main characters in Phantom Delights. She is a 16 year-old girl living in the fields of Greensward Magic. January lives a simple life as an Apple Soul on the magical fields of Greensward Magic. Being an Apple Soul, January has split her soul into two to create a living apple companion for herself. She is tied to her companion by her soul, and if they are separated by a long distance, January’s life could be in danger. Personality January is a very down-to-earth person who always sees the joy and fear in every activity undertaken, unfortunately her ambition tends to outweigh her feelings and she'll rush into activities and then realize she made the wrong decision. January has a hard time warming up to new people which often makes her come off as shy or socially awkward. However, when January becomes familiar people she will show her humourous and affectionate side. She typically doesn't rely on her friends and will try to make her friends not worry about her, where as January will jump on the gun when one of her friends need help. Her friends only have nice things to say about January. She is very trustworthy and will always follow through on her word and complete it with the best of her ability, which expects people to do the same in return. Physical Description January has auburn-orange hair that reaches to her neck in a curly ponytail. Her skin is slightly tanned with pinkish cheeks. She wears a light green shirt with the cuffs rolled up and a brown overall skirt over the top. Around her wrist is a light pink bracelet. January wears knee-high light green socks and brown buckle shoes. Appearances *Phantom Delights: January is one of the main characters in Phantom Delights, often being hailed as the central character. January's part in Phantom Delights is currently unknown. *Fantendo Fighters: January is a playable fighter in the game. January mainly attacks by throwing apples, and her apple companion, Granny Smith, can also help her in combat. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid *Fantendo Smash Bros. x12 *The Enigma Contract *The Mystic Contract Relationships Granny Smith Granny Smith, January's living apple companion, and her have a mostly positive relationship, although Granny tends to get January caught up in trouble. Whilst they love each other at times, they also can really hate each other at times. Granny Smith Although considered it's own character, ''Granny Smith ''is January's fruit companion. Granny Smith is a living apple companion that follows January. In the fields of Greensward Magic, everyone has to have a fruit companion by the age of 15. Fruit companion's are living fruits which follow a host. January chose to have an apple as her companion, making her an Apple Soul. To create a fruit companion, the owner splits their soul and shares a piece of it with the fruit of their choice, making the fruit come to life and making the fruit a part of the host. Granny Smith is much like January. Granny is very ambitious and always follows her feelings. Being a fruit companion, Granny is very cheeky and mischievous knowing that her size and speed will make it hard for anyone to catch her. January often regards Granny as being the mean part of herself. Granny Smith is a green apple, unlike all the other apples in Greensward Magic which are red. Granny has grey hair with a brown stem and green leaf poking out of a hair bun on it's backside Gallery GrannySmith.png|Granny Smith, January's apple companion JanuaryandGrannySmith.png|January and Granny Smith JanuaryinGreenswardMagic.png|January in Greensward Magic January Orchid.png|January by Hamclub13 Trivia *January was adopted from the Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2014 in the Wave 4 section. Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters